


A Dad's Love

by wolvesnroses



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Brief Mention of Jughead, Good Parent FP Jones II, Jared is a jerk, Other, Protective FP Jones II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesnroses/pseuds/wolvesnroses
Summary: Inspired by: Piece by Piece By Kelly Clarkson.AU in which FP is still a gang member, but he is slightly better off financially off than in the show. He meets your mom and falls in love with her and you. Then your father shows up.





	A Dad's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Again, inspired by Piece by Piece. Enjoy!!!!!!

_Three years ago, my father left my mother and me. I didn't see much of her due to her attempting to stay afloat in the land of adulthood._

_Two years ago, my mother met a guy whom she'd fall deeply in love with._

_One year and eight months ago, she brought him home to meet me. He adored me, but I wouldn't know this for six months, and would doubt it for another six._

_Eight months ago, this man married my mom and I met his son for the first time._

_Two months ago, I stopped wondering if I drove my father away thanks to this man._

_Yesterday, my father showed up in our town._

_Today, I turned eighteen, and asked my step-dad to legally become my dad. Today, I realized I have absolutely no doubts about his love for me. Today, he files for adoption, and I play hooky. We decide to celebrate with ice cream._

_And today, FP, the man I consider my dad, smiles from across the booth while we eat the ice cream Pop brought us. I have no idea what happens next, or at least what's supposed to._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Third Person POV

 

(Y/N)'s dad stepped away from their booth at the same time her father stepped through the door of Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. Her father, Jared, watched as her dad, FP, walked towards the bathroom. Jared waited until FP was out of sight, before stepping up to his daughter's booth.

"Sweetheart." He says in way of greeting. (Y/N)'s head bolts up.

"D-dad?" she questions. She can't believe her father is standing in front of her. Briefly, she wonders why he's here, before deciding to enjoy him being here, no matter what that little voice in her head says. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Thanks. Mind if I join you?" He asks, clasping his hands together as if he's nervous. However, reality was he knew she was here, he just needed something from her.

"Wel-well, I mean, I'm actually here with someone. I'm sorry." She looks apologetic.

 

FP leaves the bathroom and sees (Y/N) talking to someone. The tension in her body language makes him apprehensive, and his fatherly instincts dash forward, so he begins to walk towards them. On his way, the man turns toward him slightly and FP understands her tension. The man is someone FP's only heard stories about and seen pictures of- Jared Yogle, (Y/N)'s father, and his wife's ex. He picks up his pace, as he'd heard a rumor as to why Jared was in town. There was no good reason for him to be in town, so FP knows he needs to get his daughter away from him.

 

"O-oh. That's okay. Hey, can we catch up sometime, though?" Jared asks the young woman in front of him.

Instead of (Y/N)'s voice answering, though, someone else cuts in, "I don't think that's a good idea."  
Jared looks at the intruder, "Listen, man, I don't know who you think you are, but I was talking to my daughter."

 

(Y/N) is torn- she is dying to know what her father's been up to since he left, but after all she'd been through, she trusted her dad to have her best interests at heart. Finally, she made a cautious decision.

"Dad, can we meet tomorrow, here at Pop's?" she asks. (Y/N) hopes FP will catch her after this leap, because she senses it won't end well, but she needs to take the risk anyway.

"Sure." Jared's hopes for his plan rise once again, with him thinking it'll be easy to get what he needs from her.

 

FP knows this'll only end in heartbreak, but he's determined to see (Y/N) through this. So he stands as close to her back as he can with her in the booth. They make plans and say their good-byes. Once Jared leaves, FP looks down at (Y/N) and makes an offer of more ice cream. She agrees, but her behavior is muted, though FP's pretty sure he knows why. As they wait for their second bowl of ice cream to arrive, FP makes a statement. "(Y/N), Honey, look at me. Please?" He pleads first. He doesn't speak again until she meets his eyes. "I am proud of you. I love you and that'll never change. Okay?"

She hesitates a moment before answering, and the answer nearly breaks his heart. "Will you be there to catch me?"

He replies without thinking, "Honey, I will always catch you. And when I can't for whatever reason, I'll damn sure help you pick up the pieces." His voice becomes passionate the more he speaks.

"Okay." Their ice cream arrives and (Y/N) gets up from her spot, to walk around the table and tuck herself into FP's side. His heart swells with love for the girl who has become a daughter to him.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to decide whether I want to continue the story or not, leaning towards not, because I like how it ends. If you want me to continue, shoot me a message.


End file.
